Perfect Gift
by btamamura
Summary: Natsuki wants something special from Sho, not Piyo-chan merchandise like every other year. What could it be? And what will Natsuki give Sho? Shounen-ai. Natsuki x Sho


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters. They are the property of BROCCOLI._

**Notes: **_**I have to admit I hadn't thought about writing a Christmas fic for Natsuki and Sho this year, though I used to have a tradition with another pair from another series. This fic would not have been born without a nudge from a dear friend of mine, Ryuujin no Miko.**_

_**This is Natsuki x Sho, meaning shounen-ai is abound! If you do not like them as a couple, then please leave now. If you don't mind, then please enjoy this fic! **_

_**Happy Holidays, loyal readers~!**_

It was a week until Christmas. The main focus of conversation throughout Saotome Gakuen was the upcoming ball held to celebrate the festive occasion. It was mostly female students who talked about it, most of them saying they hope they can dance with Ren.

The ball was the last thing on the minds of Natsuki and Sho, though. They were sitting in their dorm room, arms around each other. "Sho-chan, this is a special Christmas."

"What do you mean?"

"It's our first Christmas as a couple." _It's also another Christmas you have a chance to celebrate._

"Yeah, you're right." He looked up at the older male. "What do you want for your gift this year? More Piyo-chan stuff?"

To Sho's surprise, Natsuki shook his head. "Piyo-chan can wait this year."

"Are you alright? Every other year since you'd become a fan, you'd give me a huge list full of the latest merchandise."

"I'm fine, I just don't want anything Piyo-chan related this year. There is only one thing I want."

"You gonna tell me?"

"No, Sho-chan. You should already know this. I'm going to let you figure it out."

"Okay then..."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine with anything really."

Natsuki chuckled. "That's the same response you give every year, and one year, I recall I saw disappointment when you didn't unwrap a Kenka no Ouji-sama DVD."

"You saw it? Um, I mean...I wasn't disappointed, not really anyway. I mean, I did have my hopes up that someone would know to get me the DVD, but...well, anyway, I did appreciate the book you gave me."

"I know you did." Natsuki beamed. "I think I know what to give you for Christmas."

Sho couldn't help feeling a little worried. There was sometimes something up with anything he'd receive from Natsuki.

The next day, Sho found a headband with cat ears on it. There was a bow between the ears. "Is Nacchan building up my gift or something? Or is he hinting at something?" He picked up the cat ears headband and put it away.

The following day, was one white paw. "He's definitely up to something..." With a sigh, he picked up the paw and put it with the headband.

Then, he found the other paw. "Nacchan, you're kidding me." He threw it in the same drawer he was keeping the other pieces.

Three days before Christmas came the tail. Sho didn't even want to comment, he just picked it up and put it with the rest of the costume.

Two days to go! And this time, he found a pretty white dress. "No...way...is he really hinting at wanting me to dress-up for his present?" He snatched up the dress and threw it with the rest of the costume.

Christmas Eve, and the night of the ball. Sho was glad he didn't find anymore little parts of the costume he was certain he was to wear for Christmas. He turned to Natsuki who was putting reindeer antlers on his head. "What's with that?"

"Well, it is Christmas Eve, and Santa and his reindeer are visiting boys and girls around the world, so I feel this is appropriate."

"Last I checked the ball was formal dress, and I'm sure formal dress doesn't include those false antlers."

Natsuki pouted. "But, Sho-chan..."

"Nacchan, don't you dare give me those puppy eyes!"

"I'm not..."

"Yes. You are. Take those off, I promise you can wear those tomorrow."

"Will you wear something cute too?"

_He DOES want me to dress-up! _

"Sho-chan? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He grabbed his hand. "Come on, you goofball, let's go."

Natsuki smiled and nodded, allowing Sho to pull him along.

They returned to their room just after midnight. Both were worn out, and not just from physical exertion, but from overwhelming feelings. It killed them to see the other dancing with some other person, with a girl who would keep dragging them to the mistletoe. They only felt alright seeing the other dance with Haruka, as they knew she was a friend and sister to both of them.

They climbed into bed. "Good night, Nacchan. Sleep well."

"You too, Sho-chan. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Arms wrapped around each other, the blonds closed their eyes and fell into slumber.

Sho was the first to wake. He knew he'd have to hurry and get into that costume that he'd been collecting leading to the day. He knew he'd have to be ready for when Natsuki woke.

Natsuki stirred and blinked his sleep-filled green eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of them and placed on his glasses. His eyes widened as he saw Sho slipping on a costume. "Sho-chan?"

"Here. This is what you wanted, right?" Sho turned to him after putting on the headband. "You wanted me to wear this, right?"

"You're so silly, Sho-chan~!" He climbed out of bed and embraced him tightly. "You do look cute, but this is not what I wanted."

"Huh? Then, why did you leave these out?"

"Haven't you figured it out? This is an old costume. I kept losing it, and just when I thought I'd found all of it, each piece would go missing again."

"Huh? But, then...I'm wearing this for nothing?"

Natsuki chuckled into his hand. "My silly Sho-chan."

Sho blushed. "Can I change then?"

"Certainly. I have a better gift in mind for you." He released him so he could change out of the costume. Natsuki stepped over to his bed and knelt down. He pulled a box out from under it. He rose to his feet and approached Sho, just as the younger teenager had removed the dress. "Would you like to get dressed first or receive your gift first?"

"I think I'll get dressed..."

"Then, here you go." He handed him the box.

"Huh? Um...thanks..." He unwrapped the paper covering the container and lifted the lid of the box. "Huh? This...this is..."

"I saw you eyeing that outfit for months, so I've been saving up to get it for you. You're always focused on the lastest fashions, and I noticed over your shoulder each time this outfit was still top range."

Sho was slipping on the outfit, he was not surprised it fit him perfectly. "This is great! Thanks so much, Nacchan!" He frowned slightly. "But, I don't have anything for you..."

"Yes, you do."

"Huh?"

He embraced him again, only not as tightly as earlier, but still firmly. "Sho-chan, you're what I want for Christmas, and you're the gift that keeps on giving."

"Me?"

"You could've died earlier this year, but you're still alive. Having you here, celebrating another Christmas with me, celebrating as a couple...that's everything I could ever ask for. You granted my Christmas wish months ago. Thank you, Sho-chan."

"Nacchan..." He felt the taller blond tremble. He knew he could get sentimental at this time of year, but this time, he had good reason to. "Hey, hey, don't cry."

"I'm just so happy that you're with me, Sho-chan."

"And you don't have to worry about a thing, Nacchan, I'll be with you for years to come." He gave him a kiss and allowed him to shed the silent tears of joy. "Merry Christmas, Nacchan."

"Merry Christmas, Sho-chan."


End file.
